Survivor: Trinidad
Survivor: Trinidad is the fourth season of BENLINUS' Survivor series. Sixteen strangers will compete against one another while battling the elements. They must learn to adapt, or they will be voted out. If they can learn to outwit, outplay, and outlast the rest, they will be given the title of sole survivor! The series premiered August 24, 2015, and ended with a live reunion on September 11, 2015. The winner of the season was Stoner, defeating Rich in a 4-2 vote for the title of Sole Survivor. Katherine was named the "Player Of The Season". Production This season featured sixteen all new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes this season were Fortin, wearing black, and Lisas, in red. Fortin and Lisas are named after two ports found in Trinidad. On Day 19, the tribes merged into the Bacchanal tribe, wearing white. The season was originally going to feature Natalie of Survivor: Ecuador and Qaz of Survivor: The Gambia as returnees. However, due to scheduling conflicts, the two were cut from the season. Both eventually returned in the following season. Trinidad was also going to feature the Outcast twist, but due to the host seeing the likelihood of several evacuations (due to three self voters at the first tribal council), it was seen to be a "waste" if used. Twists * Tribe Captains: On Day 1 both tribes were forced to individually vote for an individual to become Captain of the tribe. The Captain would be in charge of protecting the tribe's bounty, eventually distributing it once both tribes merge. * Coin Bounty: After first appearing in Survivor: India - Fans vs. Favorites in 2011 (BENLINUS' first generation), BENLINUS' Survivor Coins return to make their debut in the rebooted series. A coin has the power to void a single vote cast against whoever it is played for at a respective tribal council (multiple coins can be played by a single individual). Each tribe begins the game with ten coins in their bounty, with two coins added for each immunity challenge won by the group. The coins would be distributed amongst the players at the merge. * Looting: Each day, an individual can anonymously loot coins from their tribe bounty. For each coin they loot, the tribe Captain is allowed a guess (e.g. one coin = one guess). If the looter is correctly identified by the Captain, the coins are returned to the bounty and the individual is outed to the whole cast. If the looter is not identified, the coin will become their sole property. * Mutiny: On Day 13, everyone was given the option to mutiny from their tribe and join the opposing team. * Six Person Jury: Due to Red T.'s voluntary exit from the game on Day 24, he was not placed on the jury as per the rule for quitters. Therefore, only the jury only contained six people rather than the planned seven. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Kyliesha played four coins on herself, therefore four votes against her were not counted. Katherine played two coins on Kyliesha at the same tribal, voiding a fifth and final vote. Kyliesha later played another coin on herself, voiding a vote against her. Mel had two coins played on her by Matt and AJ, therefore two votes against her were not counted. AJ played two coins on himself, voiding a single vote cast against him at the tribal council at which they were played. Stoner played a hidden immunity idol on himself, voiding voiding one vote against him. Matt played three coins on himself, voiding three votes cast against him. Stoner also played a further three coins on Matt at this tribal, but they weren't needed. The Game Voting History *Temporary Table - Until official is made* Returning Players